


Angle of Death

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Dark Character, Dark Clarke, Dreams, Fugitives, Murder, Nightmares, On the Run, Parent Marcus Kane, Parent-Child Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Yeah Echo is dead, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kane and Clarke are told Abby has died and also find it was Echo had killed her. Is she truly gone forever? Can Kane raise his and Abby's baby with only Clarke's help? What will the two do about Echo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyrain/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this is out of character. I jump around in the show and don't know all the characters super well. Feedback and Suggestions are ask for.

"I'm so sorry Marcus." Jaha says.He and Bellamy stand by the door. Clarke cries in a corner holding her little brother. "You did this." He looks at Echo who stands leaned against a wall. He pulls out his knife and pushes it to her neck. "Kane stop." Bellamy yells as Kane press the knife harder on her skin. They all look at Clarke knowing she was the only one who can stop him. As she looks at the woman who killed her mom the rage slowly grew on her face. You can see the darkness taking over her as she opens her mouth. "Do it." Her tone his erie like an old door opening. He presses the knife into her throat and pulls it across. As Echo falls to the ground an evil smile grows across Clarke's. Kane steps back now covered in the blood of his late wife's killer. He and Clarke  run out the door pushing down the two men standing in their way. They run towards a car, knowing that now they were on the the run. No one thinks anything of it, but Octavia. "Clarke." She follows. "Look not," The blonde starts. "I saw what happened." She says. "Let me come." Octavia demands. Clarke knew it didn't madder what she said O was coming. She nods and Octavia holds out the small gun she has. The three climb in, the baby still tightly wrapped in his big sisters arms.

* * *

The fore stop diving as the car runs out of fuel. "How's  Jake?" Kane ask looking at his step-daughter who was holding his son. "Fine." Clarke answers. Kane and Octavia jump out of the vehicle and look around. Clarke's eyes are frozen on Kane, or the blood that covers his body. She lays baby Jake next to her as she began story fall asleep.

She can picture the smug look on Echo's face as Abby's sword flew from her hands. She can imagine her mother frantically trying to get to the knife Kane insisted she carried. When Clarke closes her eyes it's like she is at the battle. Abby fighting with a tiny pocket knife trying to not fall off the edge. Echo stabbing at her winning and knowing it will end with the blondes departure from this life. It almost feels like she's there when Echo stabs her mothers side and kicks her off the cliff. The water below moving rapidly beating up against the rocks in which Abby falls on. Even if the fall doesn't kill her she had to have broken her back and will soon drowned. 

"Clarke." Octavia's voice wakes up the sleeping blonde. "Ya." She says still feeling tired. "We're sleeping here tonight. Kane and I are going to get wood for a fire. Stay awake." She tells her friend trying not to worry her much. Clarke nods at the brunet. She picks up the baby and starts to play with him to stay awake. Kane and Octavia walk into the thick jungle hoping to not have to go far. 

The baby begins to crt as soon as his father is out of sight. "No, no. Shh." She picks up baby Jake and rocks him a little like their mom used to do. "Dad's coming back. I promise." She says. Slowly the baby falls asleep. 'You look like Mom.' Clarke thinks looking down at him. He was only 4 weeks old and had already lost his mother. She can only pray Echo is burning in hell at this very moment.  What will they do about Bellamy and Jaha. They're fugitives now. That wasn't possible on the ark it wasn't big enough. Now 100s of people might be looking for them. They have cars and guns, the fore have a pistol and an empty tank. They can't win, so why try?

Clarke doesn't know what to do, but she hears the other two coming back. "Change of plans. We found something." Kane says, beckoning her. She grabs the baby and follows the two. "Welcome." Octavia says as they stair at something that shouldn't be possible. A useable airplane stands before them, only minor damage done. Kane pulls the rusty door open and they walk in.

"Wow!" Clarke says. The inside is in a good condition for something that has been unused for over 100 years. Clarke sits in a seat and to her surprise it doesn't brake. They all smile knowing this was a safe place for now. "Oh and," Octavia holds up the food the collected while gone. Two canteens of water and a bag of nuts. It wasn't much, but for now it would work. 

* * *

Bellamy throws a cup at the wall. He is no closer to the fugitives and to make it worse O was with them. He wasn't super angry because he wished Echo was dead, but he didn't with Kane was a murender. 'What would Abby do?' He keeps asking himself. He is clueless. Jaha and a team went looking, but there had been no news. He looks at the broken cup which lays on the ground. 

He closes his eyes and begins to picture Abby's death. He sees Abby jab at Echo and miss. He feels like he's watching the 'monster' impel the blonde. As the sword is pulled out Abby falls into the shallow water that the war took place in. The dark red of Abby's blood speads though out the clear blue water. He sees Echo leave her there and begin walking back to camp to tell the Chancellor. 

He opens his eye again and takes another look at the cup he has thrown across the room. O is on the run. He kept reminding him. He felt like he'd failed. How could he let this happen. "Bellamy." A staticky signal came over the radio. "We found the car, but its been destroyed. Don't worry they're not here we'll keep looking." Jaha says. Bellamy is in to much shock to speak. 'Octavia is relly gone.' He thinks to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke and Octavia look out the window watching for people. Kane slept in a chair with baby Jake asleep next to him. He really hadn't want to sleep, but the girls made him. As he sleeps his mind wonders. 

He finds himself on the beach looking up at some rocks. On them Abby and Echo are at war. Abby has only her knife and Echo has her pinned to the ground. Echo pushes the sword though the blondes wrist causing the knife to fall. Abby screams in pain, but still manages to nock the burnet off her and into the sand that was a few feet below. Abby stays on the rocks hoping to not continue this fight. Kane tries to go help her, but can't seem to move. Echo stands and grabs Abby's ankle, pulling her down. Abby hits her head and is almost unconscious. Echo picks up the sword and stabs it into her gut. She then pulls it out and pushes Abby into the ocean. 

Kane eyes fly open and he inhales sharply. "Kane?" Clarke turns to see him breathing heavily. "You ok?" Octavia ask. He nods looking over at his sleeping son. He swallows hard hoping it was just a dream and not how she really died. He misses her so much. How could he drag Clarke, Octavia, and Jake into this. He kicks himself for even killing Echo in front of her. They can't ever go home all because of him. Echo's blood still covers his body and close.

It's been almost 24 hours since Abby died. Jake wouldn't remember what his mother looked like. Kane remembers her perfectly. Her hair, how it looked like gold when the sun hit is. How her face lite up when she smiled. He loved how even when she was broken she was a fighter. That's what he would tell Jake of he ask what Abby looked like. She looked perfect. 

He hadn't eat since she past. He can see it in Clarke's face that she is worried for him. Her mother got that same look. The look of fear being drown out by a since of duty and leadership. He didn't know what to do about Abby's death, Kane can only imagine how hard it is for his stepdaughter. 

The only thing that puzzles him is why Octavia wanted to come. 'What if she is secretly communicating with Jaha and he brother?" Kane thinks to himself. 'How do we know this plane isn't a set up?' He is getting more concerned. Octavia did fined the plane and with no trouble at all. 'No it's crazy.' He argues with himself. He only hopes that it is just a thought. 

"Does anyone know what airport this plane might have belonged to?" Octavia ask. The other two shake their heads. It could have been from anywhere and because of it location it was probably flying into D.C. last. It didn't really matter though. One place to hide is just as good as the next. At least that's what Kane prayed.

* * *

Octavia lays down for her turn to sleep. As soon as her eyes close she finds herself on a cliff above rushing water. Abby has Echo on the ledge. Echo still has the advantage of a sword, which Abby has a small knife. Echo forces the other woman back. If the blonde could just hold her foot placement she would win. Echo ducks down causing Abby to fall. 

Echo lifts her sword. Octavia tries to help but is can't move. She can feel the tears begin to roll off her cheeks.  Echo pushes the blade though Abby's spine and the pulls it back out. The dark red blood gushes out of the lifeless body that lie at Octavia's feet. The brunette just stands and watches as Echo rolls the bloody corpse off the edge and into the fast moving water. The red liquid begins seeping into the ground like water into a towel. Octavia's eyes flutter open and she is left to lie awake wondering if that's what happened. 

Every time she blinks she sees Abby's face. She tries not to break down in tears. She knows that Bellamy is looking for them, and that Kane doesn't trust her. She doesn't care Clarke needs her, though the blonde will never say it.  Clarke is standing in the aisle watching Octavia. If she gets hurt and Bellamy finds out her and Kane won't have been the only ones on the run from Jaha.

Kane holds baby Jake feeding him. Clarke knows he won't eat because he was supposed to meet Echo. The trap was meant for him and Abby chose to go. He blamed himself for not stopping her. He thinks he would have won. He wish he had followed her and been there. Clarke knows this because he talks in his sleep. He is always trying to stop her. 

Clarke gets it she does the same. 30 hours ago she had 2 parents now she has her none. Abby's dead and though physical Kane is here his mine is somewhere else. Now she has her brother and that's only when Kane puts him down. Clarke walks up to him and speaks in a calm voice. "You should eat." She holds her arms out. He sighs and hands her Jake. He then walks down the aisle to where they keep the food.

"Don't worry." She smiles at Jake. "I'm never gonna let them do to you what they did to me." She promises. They took it all from her. They had killed her father and took her from those she loved. She'll die before she lets them do that to her baby brother. Her mind continues to wonder about where Abby's lifeless body may be now. All she wants truly is to find Abby's body, give her a grave. For now all she could do is take care of Kane and Jake. It's what Abby would have wanted. 

She had been without her mother in the past but this time it's forever. She goes and sits down rocking the baby. He is so tiny. Clarke guess that happens when your born at 29 weeks. He had barely survived the winter with Abby giving him everything she had, now they had nothing. Clarke didn't know if she could take Abby's place. Can anyone?


End file.
